SIRIUS: ENCARCELADO EN SU PROPIA MENTE
by KaicuDumb
Summary: ¡Sirius! ¡¡¡No! Tendrá que pasar cautivo 12 años, pero no en Azkaban, sino en su propia mente, refugiándose de los dementores. Aquí tenéis un retrato psicológico de Canuto que os va a hacer que os enamoréis de él.
1. El perro y la rata

¡Hola, harrypottérfilos!

¿Qué tal? Me llamo Quique Castillo y tengo dieciocho años. Éste el primer fic que me atrevo a publicar sobre Sirius Black, y reitero: me atrevo, porque ya empecé a escribir una historia sobre él conocida como "Salvando a Sirius Black". Sin embargo, soy archiconocido por la redacción del "fic" ya de masas MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO, a quien le debo muchísimo en esta página.

Igual que "Una giganta y un muggle: ¡la odisea del sexo!", este relato se lo voy a dedicar a mis queridos lectores de MDUL, que tanto me apoyan. Especialmente a Ana Espinosa, una chica con un corazón tan grande que no sé cómo tiene pecho suficiente para almacenarlo. Que sepas, mi querida Ann Thorny, que estoy lo empecé a escribir el día en que me comentaste por el messenger que le habías pasado el relato de MDUL a tu amigo el editor y a tu novio, el escritor. Gracias.

SIRIUS: ENCARCELADO EN SU PROPIA MENTE 

**CAPÍTULO I (EL PERRO Y LA RATA)**

Hace tiempo que encontré estos escritos en la biblioteca, y entonces no pude dar crédito a mis ojos. Leí con avidez documentos que mucho tiempo atrás una mano hábil supo esconder para que se conservaran en el día de hoy. Yo los encontré, y como viera que eran de una calidad indiscutible, indescifrable, me he propuesto transcribir su historia; no por la bella retórica del útil escribano que, cual amanuense, nos ha legado esta historia, sino por la calidad humana del noble personaje, no sé si real o imaginario, que en sus pergaminos describió.

No, no sé si real o imaginario, pero en mi corazón de ilustre investigador ya tiene un hueco acomodado, más grande aún que el de los grandes caballeros de la épica, más aún que el de los insignes conquistadores... Más grande aún.

Su nombre fue Sirius Black.

Nada hace precisar en estos documentos cuál fue la fecha exacta en la que el heroico Black acometió sus hazañas, pero todo parece indicar, por el empleo de ciertos términos arcaicos por parte del autor, que este increíble hombre existió hace más de quinientos años. Hoy sabemos de él...

El escrito, por otra parte en pésimas condiciones conservado, se encabeza de forma tal: «A los que esto leyeren, han de saber que nada estimo por falso de lo que voy a escribir, que antes se me caiga la diestra que diga falacias por mi boca. Nació una vez, no muy lejos de aquí, un noble hombre, noble por valores y noble de linaje, que fue la más heroica persona que se haya conocido. Valiente, entregó su existencia por los demás. Encarcelado en su propia mente pasó doce años, doce años sin desvariar. ¿Su nombre? Su nombre era Sirius Black... ..."

Sirius Black... Nada se dice de él en ninguna otra parte. Su nombre es puro misterio, su persona una fantasmagórica aparición del recuerdo histórico. Sirius Black...

Y ahora interpreto la historia de este amanuense lúcido, a la que no he añadido ni un ápice, aunque sí algo le he agregado: mi cariño y mi valor personal.

Noche era. Noche cerrada. Un aullido. Sirius, sorbiendo la sopa, levantó los ojos de su plato y miró la ventana abierta. En ella se dibujaba la luna llena, plateada y brillante. Se llevó una nueva cucharada de sopa a la boca. Le temblaba la mano.

«¿Qué te pasa, Canuto?», preguntó una voz en su mente. «¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?» Era su conciencia, que hablaba por él, en su interior. «¡Oh, vamos, Canuto! Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer. Voldemort podría ir a por ti, es lo más lógico. ¿Quién va a pensar que Colagusano es el guardián secreto de los Potter? Es casi irrisorio.» Sirius, el que en buena hora acometió su venganza, no estaba tan seguro. La duda recorría su espina dorsal como un escalofrío terrorífico. Sorbió de nuevo su sopa. «¡Oh, Canuto...! Están a salvo; los Potter están a salvo...»

No, ciertamente Sirius, el que en gran hora blandió varita, no estaba tan seguro. Se levantó deprisa, tanto así que derramó media sopa sobre la mesa. Se puso la chaqueta. Se calzó las botas. Cogió su varita y se la guardó. Bajó a la cochera. Abrió el gas a su enorme voladora y ésta ascendió como un globo. Sobrevoló nubes, estepas y prados. Parecía que con sus yemas fuera a rozar la luna, pero su corazón estaba en la tierra.

La casa de Peter Pettigrew era una chabola penosa en medio de un bosquecillo. La puerta, medio herrumbrosa, estaba abierta, pues no encajaba y no podía ser cerrada. Sirius, el que en buena hora nació, la atravesó.

–¿Peter?

«No está», dijo la voz de su cabeza. Eso era imposible. ¿Dónde podría haber ido?

–¡Peter!

«¿Para qué insistes, Canuto, eh? ¿No ves que no está, que se ha ido?»

–¡¡¡Peter!!!

«Vámonos, Canuto. Se ha ido.»

¿Dónde podría haber ido en mitad de la noche? ¿Acaso Voldemort lo podía haber secuestrado? No, pues cómo iba a imaginar siquiera que él era el guardián secreto. Tenía que haber seguido siendo él quien protegiera a los Potter, pensó. La duda lo devoraba por dentro, como un león famélico. Hubiera muerto antes que darle al Señor Tenebroso la ubicación de los Potter. Pero no hubiera podido luchar contra el "imperius"...

Le entraron ganas de llorar. Salió fuera de la cabaña de Peter y se apoyó contra la pared. Respiró el aire de la noche. Aspiró hondo. Miró arriba y vio la luna llena disfrazarse entre las ramas de los árboles.

–Peter... –susurró.

«No está.»

Una brisa de relente le traspasó, arrastrando su cabello, su chaqueta y su túnica. Comenzó a hacer frío. Sirius, el que en buena hora acometió su venganza, se abrochó un par de botones de la chaqueta. Volvió a respirar. El aire era frío, como la muerte embalsamada, y al mirar la luna la vio oculta entre negras nubes. Lejos, muy lejos de allí, una risa frenética apuntaba con sus dedos macilentos a la persona escogida, al niño que sobreviviría.

–¡¡¡Peter!!! –gritó Sirius, y su voz reverberó en lo alto de las copas de los altos árboles, y una bandada de pájaros alzó el vuelo, asustada.

«Y si él es...», habló en voz baja su conciencia.

–¡Cállate, demonios! –gritó otra vez. «Pero tú no sabes...»–. Peter no puede ser... Él no puede ser. –«¿Y por qué no?»

Una silenciosa lágrima resbaló por la mejilla pálida de Sirius, y se perdió en su comisura crispada. Le temblaban las manos. Se las guardó en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Volvió a sacarlas. Se tapó la cara y lloró.

La luna reapareció, bañando a Sirius con un brillo de plata. Éste se recuperó. Se levantó del suelo. Se montó en la moto y la hizo arrancar.

La casa de los Potter estaba destruida. Un aluvión de lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Se contuvo, con el labio y el mentón temblorosos. Se tapó la boca. Gritó, cayendo al suelo, llorando desconsoladamente.

–¡James, no! –gritó, y ya nadie lo oía...

«Muertos... ¡Muertos! ¿Cómo ha podido suceder? ¿Cómo?» Sirius, el que en buena hora blandió varita, se levantó del suelo con mirada dura. Reparó en todos los destrozos de la casa. Ya no podía llorar más; estaba seco por dentro. Se dio la vuelta.

Alguien le rozó el hombro izquierdo. Sirius, el que en buena hora nació, se dio la vuelta lentamente. La cara grande y bonachona de Hagrid le sonreía, entristecido.

–Sirius... –dijo.

Sirius no tenía voz ni para responderle.

–Lo siento –le dijo el semigigante–. Lo siento mucho. –Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro–. Tengo que llevarme a Harry. Dumbledore me lo ha pedido.

Sirius se volvió bruscamente. Miró a Hagrid directamente a los ojos, sin decir nada.

–¿Harry? –inquirió–. ¿Harry está vivo? –Hagrid asintió, sonriendo sin ganas–. ¿Cómo?

–No se sabe –explicó Rubeus–. Dumbledore ha dicho que es un misterio. Ha conseguido derrotar a Quien Tú Ya Sabes.

La confusión de Sirius Black era cada vez mayor. Bajó la mirada, con ganas todavía de derramar más lágrimas. ¡Qué noche más extraña! Pero todo parecía concordar... Peter era... Peter era... Ni siquiera podía pronunciarlo; sería como consumar su traición.

¡Traición! Le hervía la sangre. Apretó los puños. Apretó la quijada. Le entraron ganas de gritar, pero se volvió tristemente hacia Hagrid.

–Yo me llevaré a Harry –dijo–. Soy su padrino. Yo cuidaré de él.

–No –dijo Hagrid cortante–. Tengo órdenes de Dumbledore. Tengo que llevármelo.

–Pero yo soy su padrino –insistió.

–Dumbledore me ha ordenado que lo haga así –dijo para zanjar la discusión.

Sirius calló. ¿Qué más daba? Pronto sería un proscrito, un fugitivo. ¿Quién iba a creer que Peter, la rata traidora que en nefasta hora fue engendrada, era el guardián secreto, cuando todos sabían que tal misión la había asumido Sirius? ¿Por qué demonios había decidido cambiar los planes a última hora? ¿Por qué?

Sirius estaba tan afligido con aquellos pensamientos, que Hagrid le volvió a poner la enorme mano encima de su hombro, consolándolo.

–Vamos, Sirius –le dijo–. Sé que es duro, pero no hemos podido hacer nada. Lo siento.

El ingente semigigante se metió entre los escombros y rescató un bebé envuelto en una manta. Lo acurrucó en su mano, mirándolo Sirius con tristeza todo, y se acercó de nuevo al padrino del bebé.

–Me voy –dijo Hagrid.

–Toma –le dijo Sirius, señalándole la moto–. Yo ya no la necesito, puedes llevártela.

–¿En serio?

Sirius, el que en buena hora acometió su venganza, asintió. Hagrid desapareció en la moto voladora de Sirius, rugiendo ésta como un trueno. El hombre, melancólico, lo vio desaparecer, y con él a su ahijado, de quien se preguntó que cuándo lo volvería a ver. «Quizás nunca...»

Recogió todo el valor que tenía, que no era poco, en un segundo, y agarró con firmeza su varita. Se desapareció. Con el rostro fruncido, buscó por todas partes a Peter Pettigrew, la asquerosa rata traidora.

«¿Qué vas a hacer?», preguntó su conciencia con voz cándida e inocente.

–¡Matarlo! ¡Hacer que sufra!

Cuando rayaba el alba, el último amanecer que Sirius Black vería por mucho tiempo, encontró por fin al pequeño y menguado Peter Pettigrew. Lo arrinconó en una calle repleta de muggles.

Peter temblaba. Era cobarde, y su cobardía se denotaba en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Sirius tenía crispado el labio inferior. Ansiaba alcanzarlo, matarlo a meros puñetazos, con la nariz sangrante, y arrebatarle desde sus brazos el alma.

–¡Traidor! –gritó Sirius con la sangre palpitándole en los oídos.

–¿Cómo has podido, eh, Sirius? –preguntó la rata traidora–. ¿Cómo has podido? ¡A James y a Lily! ¿Qué culpa tienen ellos?

–¿Qué dices? –inquirió Sirius.

Peter sonrió maliciosamente. Sacó su varita lentamente. Sirius hizo lo mismo, pero no hizo nada. Estaba esperando ver qué hacía su antiguo amigo.

–¿Cómo has podido, Sirius, cómo? –repitió Peter, fingiendo un profundo llanto.

Sirius miró en derredor, y los muggles los miraban. Observó a Peter, y éste se apunta a sí mismo. Alzó un poco más la varita, hasta quedar por encima de su hombro. Pronunció en voz baja algunas palabras y se escuchó un estallido y el mismo suelo entero tembló.

Sirius cerró los ojos. Se había tapado la cabeza. Escuchó gritos, lamentos. Volvió a mirar, lentamente. La calle había explotado. De una alcantarilla salía una torre de gas. La sangre corría por el socavón en la gravilla como en un cenagal de muerte.

Sirius miró con odio a Peter, sin comprender. Éste se apuntó con su varita en la mano, y al instante su dedo se cortó limpiamente, produciendo un grito de dolor intenso. Cuando se le pasó, la rata traidora sonrió.

Fue tarde cuando Sirius comprendió lo que hacía Peter. Levantó su varita, pero el otro fue más rápido: se apuntó y su cuerpo se redujo hasta convertirse en una diminuta rata. Se escabulló a saltos hasta colarse en una alcantarilla abierta.

Sirius bajó la varita. Era consciente de que todos lo miraban. Se sonrió, idiotizado por la escapada de su ex amigo. Se rió interiormente, mirándolos los muggles con aprensión y miedo. Finalmente no pudo contener una carcajada que elevó al cielo anaranjado.

A su lado, a su alrededor, con sendos chasquidos, apareció una docena de magos. Se trataba de los Magos de Choque del Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales. Cogieron a Sirius. Éste no presentó resistencia; no podía. La risa se lo impedía. Se lo llevaran riendo como a un lunático.


	2. Azkaban

Muchas gracias a todos lo que habéis leído el primer capítulo. Os respondería a los "reviews", pero, además de no tenerlos presentes ahora mismo, ya lo hice en su día en MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO. Aquí os presento la continuación:

**CAPÍTULO II (AZKABAN)**

Sirius, el que en buen hora acometió su venganza, fue capturado cuando por inocente ni él mismo se daba; había entregado a los Potter a Peter, la rata traidora que en nefasta hora fue engendrada, y a Remus el licántropo creyó culpable del ardid que sobre sus cabezas se hilaba. ¡Cuánto le pesaba aquello ahora!

Aguardaba encerrado en el ministerio en un cuartucho sin iluminación y mal ventilado el que en buen momento blandió su varita. La bombilla del techo, con el casquillo reventado, se balanceaba de un lado a otro trémulamente. Fuera se decidía la suerte de nuestro héroe: si habría juicio o no.

Se abrió la puerta.

–¡Soy inocente! –gritó Sirius atropelladamente cuando dos hombres fornidos lo sacaban sujeto de las axilas–. ¡Soltadme! Peter... ¡No!

Lo dejaron en mitad de la sala, frente a la alta mesa del tribunal, franqueándolo cada uno de aquellos gigantes por cada lado. Sirius, el que en buen hora acometió su venganza, esperó paciente, los ojos vidriosos, a que sellaran su pena. Calló, pues sabía que a nadie iba a convencer. Estaba resignado a su suerte. ¡Le pesaba tanto haber desconfiado de Remus el licántropo! Si al menos con él pudiera arreglarse...

Pero ahora tenía que pensar que él era un asesino...

Bajó la cabeza aquél que ciñó varita en buen momento estelar.

–¡Sirius Black! –exclamó un hombre rollizo y de escaso pelo, vestido con una larga túnica negra, que se puso en pie en el estrado–. Por la presente, este jurado te condena sin juicio previo a pasar el resto de tu vida en Azkaban y...

Sirius levantó la cabeza, nostálgico, con la barbilla temblándole.

–...y todo este jurado espera que te pudras y pagues allí por los crueles crímenes que has cometido. –Se volvió a un par de dementores que aguardaba en la puerta–. Podéis llevároslo... –los dementores volvieron sus tenebrosos rostros sin cara y se acercaron flotando por el aire– ...cuando procedamos a la destrucción de su varita. ¡Oficial!

Éste, que hasta el momento había guardado con celo la poderosa varita de nuestro héroe, la extrajo de una caja polvorienta y la puso sobre el estrado. El hombre rollizo la tomó entre sus manos y la apretó con furia. La madera se resquebrajó.

–¡No! –gritó Sirius como si estuvieran partiendo por la mitad uno de sus brazos.

–Podéis llevároslo –dijo a los dementores.

Y flotando lo llevaron consigo recorriendo tierra y mar, hasta la fortaleza de Azkaban, adonde fueron a parar los huesos de Sirius Black, en la celda más oscura, donde ni la luna brillaba en la noche más cerrada. Cuarenta días con sus cuarenta noches pasó el que en buen hora acometió su venganza sin enloquecer, y los dementores pensaban que su fuerza era extraordinaria, pero que acabaría por ceder. Y enloquecía; mas enloquecía de tristeza, de rabia de saber que la asquerosa rata traidora campaba a su parecer por donde se le antojaba.

Tal idea no se le borraba de la mente, y con su diminuto cuerpo de orejas puntiagudas y cola de gusano, como su alma, soñaba a diario. «¡Peter! ¡Peter! Lucha como un hombre. Enfréntate a mí, ¡no huyas! ¡¡¡Peter!!!» Un halo gélido despertaba siempre al inocente encarcelado, cuando los dementores a su celda se asomaban por ver qué le pasaba. Al rato, pensando sin duda que se revolvía de hambre, le traían su plato hondo con caldo de apestoso olor, que los dementores derramaban casi por completo en el suelo, por lo que Sirius, de tanta hambre como penaba, se veía obligado a tirarse al suelo y lamer de él para que su estómago quedara contento, como si de un perro se tratara.

A la voz de la noche, cuando la luna llena brillaba, Sirius seguía despierto en su oscura celda. Los dementores franqueaban su entrada. El que en buen ora ciñó varita los llevaba observando un buen rato: no se movían, sólo flotaban; ni siquiera parecía que respiraran.

En su mente enloquecida creyó ver nuestro héroe a los Potter: aparecidos James y Lily, fantasmagóricos... Los miraba y los ojos negros se le llenaban de silenciosas lágrimas. Después, también flotando, aparecía Remus el licántropo, y se situaba en medio de ambas visiones. Y Sirius era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, dorados y brillantes, porque se sentía culpable de haber creído que aquél era el traidor.

–«Pero tú eres inocente...» –dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

–Sí –susurró Sirius sin fuerzas–, lo soy.

Y las visiones se esfumaron dejando al que en buen hora acometió su venganza sumido en un frío glaciar.

–Soy inocente... –se repitió Sirius.

Y aquello lo ayudó a prosperar. Doce años. Nada menos que doce años pasó el que en buen hora recibió su varita encerrado no en Azkaba, ¡sino en su propia mente! Doce largos años tratando de consolarse a sí mismo cuando no había consuelo posible. ¡Doce largos años! ¡Doce largos años en que la rata apestosa camparía a su antojo!

Al recordar esto, Sirius se enojaba, y corría alrededor de su celda gritando como un loco. Pero se detuvo: volvió los ojos. Escuchó pasos en su corredor. Corrió hasta las rejas y un dementor se aproximó al notarlo tan próximo.

–¿Quién viene? –preguntó.

El ministro de Magia, elegantemente vestido, se quedó paralizado al torcer la esquina, viendo cómo el terrible Black lo miraba con sus ojos de muerte. Pero su rostro era decrépito, sus cabellos y barbas largos y grasientos; su ropa, mohosa, se deshacía a pedazos. Pero Fudge no sintió ninguna conmiseración por aquél.

El ministro se acercó lentamente y se detuvo a unos pasos de la reja. Charlaron, sorprendido el mago de que Black, el que a punto estuvo de matar a la rata, pareciera tan cuerdo. Antes de irse, viendo que Fudge tenía el periódico en su mano, le pidió que se lo diera, pretextando que se aburría en aquella celda; pretendía resolver los crucigramas. Al menos aquello lo entretendría un rato.

Fudge accedió y se fue. Sirius Black abrió el periódico y lo vio. «¡Peter!»

–¡Noooooooooooooooo!

Durante dos semanas y un día le costó conciliar el sueño, y cuando por fin éste lo vencía se revolvía inquieto, y hablaba en la oscuridad.

–¡Está en Hogwarts! –Oían los demás que decía–. ¡Está en Hogwarts!

Hasta que una noche no lo pudo soportar más. Cuando la trampilla de su reja se abrió, Sirius pasó al lado del dementor bajo la forma de un can enflacuchado. Éste no lo vio, pues era ciego, pero pensó que se moría, que sucumbía en la sombra. Sirius, el can fugitivo, corrió; ¡corrió! Alcanzó la salida y...

Huyó.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No sé para cuándo lo volveré a actualizar. Quizá cuando alcance los 300 "reviews" en MDUL y os vuelva a hacer otro regalo, como ha sido éste.

No obstante, nos vemos.

Quique Castillo (KaicuDumb).


End file.
